Combine Harvester
}} The Combine Harvester is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Combine Harvester is designed as a vehicle that harvests grain crops more suited for farm use, being distinguishable by its wide revolving combine head that moves as the Combine Harvester is moving. The vehicle is only available in a maroon color. There is no clear hint of what is the real-life inspiration of the Combine Harvester, although it vaguely resembles a Case IH 1660, with a similar driver's cab and a shorter rear end. The Combine Harvester lacks any rear lights, but a red light is cast upon the back of the vehicle when the player applies the brakes or at night, next to the unusable ladder on the back. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Its wide width and weight, coupled with a rear wheel steering configuration, make the Combine Harvester difficult to control, navigate on populated roads, and store in regular garages. The player can efficiently cut down small trees in certain places, thanks to the vehicle's wide head and the heavy weight. The vehicle seems highly stable thanks to its "self-balance". This means, when travelling laterally on a slope (not uphill or downhill), the main cab will stay balanced while the rest of the vehicle will be angled to the terrain. If a burnout is executed in the vehicle, all four wheels will spin. All the wheels steer, but the front wheels turn the same way as the rear wheels, and the vehicle just turns normally. This is because the combine's head has its own set of small wheels, the actual wheels are just duplicates, and the vehicle is actually rear wheel drive. A unique ability of the Combine Harvester is its capability to dismember pedestrians when the player runs them over, and then discharge the body parts and gore/blood through an outtake towards the rear. Every time the player dismembers pedestrians, a crushing sound is heard in it. However, CJ himself cannot be dismembered or gored by a moving Combine Harvester. Goring police is a quick way to earn high wanted levels. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Combine Harvester makes its first appearance in the mission "Body Harvest", when Carl Johnson is asked to steal one by The Truth while it is operating at The Farm. Once obtained, CJ has to get out of the farm with said vehicle while encountering angry survivalists on the way. In the mission "Wu Zi Mu", a Combine Harvester is an obstacle while crossing Blueberry Acres. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Upon completion of the mission "Body Harvest", Combine Harvesters will appear all over San Andreas. *The vehicle can be exclusively found in farmland, specifically Blueberry Acres, The Farm and Flint Range. At day, the harvesters will be seen operated by a driver and moving along a predetermined route in the fields; at night, the harvesters are parked in the fields. *Two can be found at Helena Wankstein's Farm in Flint Range, although they are difficult to obtain because they are constantly moving around a crop. Almost all encountered Combine Harvesters, especially those at night, are locked, making the vehicle very difficult to steal. In order to obtain one, one may shoot a Combine Harvester's driver in the head, killing them and resulting in the driver falling out and leaving the vehicle's door open for the player to steal, although not always successful as the door will close back (even though the door looks open) if the vehicle is touched by the player. Using a melee weapon and hitting the vehicle to make the driver get out will also work. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *When the player has a wanted level, driving the Combine Harvester has an advantage as the doors of the harvester are locked when the player is driving it and therefore it is impossible for the police to bust the player, yet this is the opposite in the Body Harvest mission. However due to the combine harvester's fragility, doing this at wanted levels above two stars is not recommended as it can be easily destroyed using firearms. *At one point during development, the Combine Harvester had a green body color, no stepbars into the driver cab, and a less detailed combine head . *It is impossible to place Satchel Charges on the vehicle, as they pass straight through it. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a picture of a Combine Harvester in the Yellow Jack Inn, suggesting that the Combine was originally going to be featured in the game, but was dropped before release. **In the police scanner audio files, one of the 96 vehicle category quotes is "combine", also referencing to the Combine Harvester dropped from the game.File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_vehicle_category.awc References See Also *Tractor Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles